


Time Warp

by MixterGlacia



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Prompt Fic, Sad, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterGlacia/pseuds/MixterGlacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose has a plan to get Church back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Warp

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting frommy Tumblr. Anon prompt: BGC & Carolina, & Wash, go back in time to project freelancer. Bonus points for when its after season 13.

“No, you see it’s -very- obvious.” Caboose was using his negotiation voice, this usually meant nothing but trouble for Wash. Not that he could really do anything about it. Other than wonder why Sarge and the rest of the Reds were in Carolinas' bedroom.  
“Boy, I have been on this dirt ball for a long, long time an’ I can say that there is no damn way that your little plan is -obvious-” The crotchety old man drawled, from the tone the discussion had been going for quite some time.  
“Yeah, but see, you are a pirate.”

  
“Oh my -god-.” Grif whined gesturing dramatically. He turned to Simmons.   
“Please tell me you’re not going t-”  
“Actually I did take a Temporal Theory cla-” Grifs’ angry screech was interrupted yet again, this time by Caboose.  
“I knew it First Mate Smarty Pants. You are a time wizard. ” He had the maroon solider by the shoulders, staring intently.  
“Okay what the flying fuck is going on?” Wash asked, desperate for context.   
“We are going to get Church back Mr. ‘Tub.” He explained as though this was totally normal.  
“…How d-”  
“Well, -duh-. You really are kinda dumb.” He shrugged, “We’re gonna go back in time like we did before.”  
“Wait, what?” Wash damn near jumped out of his armor when Carolina piped up from behind him.

 

That was how they ended up in the Reds’ basement in front of a rather unstable looking portal. As far as Carolina could care, they’d had a good run so if the portal killed them, it wasn’t that big of a deal.  
Simmons assured that it would take them back to a point where Carolina could reason with the AI (she didn’t want to, but there was no stopping Caboose from doing it himself once the Red admitted it was possible. Better her then him.   
“If we die? I’m going to haunt your fucking ghost. ” Tucker hissed at Simmons, “I told Junior I’d be there for his birthday.”  
“Stop bitching and get in the portal.” He snapped.

  
So they did.

  
“…This isn’t 5 weeks ago.” Trust Carolina to get right to the point.   
She was totally correct. This wasn’t even the same -planet-. It was the Mother of Invention. From the state of things, it was in the prime of its life.  
“What did y-” Wash started to shout at Simmons, but there was a sudden burst of noise. “Damn it, hide!”  
They scattered, huddling away from sight. Both Ex-Freelancers were straining to figure out just -when- they were.

  
“How can she just give her AI up?!”  
“Look sis’ she’s just trying to give Maine a better way to-”  
Carolina heard Wash behind her, breath hitching.   
“-besides, they’re not even doing the transfer until tomorrow morning. Just put it out of your mind.”  
By the time she looked back to Wash's hiding spot he was gone. She swore under her breath. She started comming  
instructions to the Sim troopers demanding that they find him as quickly as possible.

Wash was almost at the room he and Maine were assigned, ducking into an alcove when he heard his own voice.  
“Look, all I’m saying is that I’ll be there when you asked. I’ve got to get going.” He sounded so fucking emotional back then. “You know Florida is all about schedule.”  
After a few seconds, Past Wash headed out, and Currently Being A Dumbass Wash snuck back in.

  
Christ. It was like looking at a ghost. A very confused and probably slightly pissed off ghost.   
{What about schedule? } At least he could still understand Man-Beast like a pro.  
“I just wanted to…to talk about something.” He added quickly, “I just realized I didn’t bring it up ea-”  
{Cut the shit. Say what you want to say.}  
“Just…make sure you’re really sure about tomorrow, I can always be your voice if you ne-”   
The door slid open, and Who Knows When Carolina grabbed Wash by the shoulder. She started to yank Wash out when Maine growled loudly.  
He reached out to try and pull the smaller man away from her.   
Panicking, she swiftly tugged Wash out of the doorway jamming it shut behind them. As the lock started to click open again, the world spun.

  
When she could see again, they were back in the basement of Red base. She moved to get up and was promptly grounded again via Wash's fist.   
“Why did you do that?!” From his voice it was a safe guess that he was crying, “I was g-”

  
“You were going to do what, Wash?! Save him?” She kicked his feet out from under him, jumping up and pinning him to the floor. “You can’t change what happened Wash I tr-” She paused as the downed solider tore at her armored leg, “…Epsilon tried. It doesn’t work. It just eats at you and doesn’t do -anything- but consume you.” She backed off, letting him up. Glancing around at the small crowd of Sim troopers, Carolina sighed. “It’s time to move on David.”

  
With that, she turned on her heel walking over to the distraught Caboose, comforting him (poorly) about the failed attempt at bringing the dead back.

((I’m sorry if there’s any format issues, I’m on my phone))

 


End file.
